


Baby's Breath

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hormones, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Where alphas are insensitive idiots with big mouths and forget that their omega is a hormonal and sensitive mess.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is PURE FLUFF!! Sorry to disappoint!! This au is full of alphas that are just plain dummies and with hyuck beinf the best wifey ever.

Everyone  _ knows  _ Johnny is a jokester, sarcastic, and says things at the wrongest times. Majority of the time, he doesn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings or make them cry. Hurting someone's feelings or making someone cry over his insensitive remarks was never his intention. 

He most certainly didn't mean to make his mate cry. He knows his beautiful omega was hormonal because he's pregnant and stressed from raising their one year old. He also knows the household chores are piling up on him and are added stress onto him. (Though Johnny has insisted that Donghyuck doesn't need to do anything, preferring the omega to laze around but Donghyuck was stubborn). 

It started off when Donghyuck greeted him at the door with the bright smile that Johnny loved. He looked tired which isn't unusual with the pregnancy and their one year old. It made him a little guilty, knowing his omega was exhausted from raising their child and is currently bearing their other. 

"Does the house look clean?" Donghyuck asked him, hoping to please his alpha. 

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows at the seemingly innocent question and looked at the house and as always. It was spotless.

As always, Johnny is a fucking dumbass. He has a big mouth and doesn't fucking think for the life of him. You would think going to college, getting a degree in business, and landing a job at a huge company would make him think. But no, he doesn't ever think. He doesn't think before opening his mouth. And right now, he wished he could turn back time in order to stop the waterworks. 

" _ No, it looks horrible."  _

Right then and there, he really fucking wished for a beating. Horrible?  _ Horrible?  _ He's a fucking dumbass. He  _ knows _ Donghyuck is very hormonal and sensitive but he somehow forgot about it. It was a joke too! He prayed it didn't hurt his feelings because he didn't mean to be a complete asshole. 

Big brown eyes stared at him with heartbroken eyes, and Johnny is sure he heard a heart break. (He's not sure if it was his heart that just shattered for making the love of his life cry or if it was Donghyuck). Those pretty, doll like eyes began to flood with crystal clear eyes and his lips trembled. A quiet sniffle escaped the docile omega and soon the tears began to fall. It didn't take long for his sobs to get louder. 

"Fuck, oh god" Johnny panicked. "I'm so sorry, honey!"

Johnny quickly wrapped his arms around the small omega, attempting to comfort the now wailing male. 

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Johnny asked worriedly. 

Of course he knows why he's crying but still. It shows that he cares..? 

"I'm pregnant, you dumbass…" Donghyuck sobbed, "and I feel gross and fat and I really worked hard in cleaning because I wanted to please you like a good omega!"

Ah, there it was. The endearing nickname ' _ dumbass'.  _ He quickly cupped the omega's cheeks and forced him to look at him. Donghyuck's eyes were glistening with tears and his cheeks were wet. He still looked beautiful even when crying. His heart swelled with admiration and love for his wife, smiling lovingly. Johnny simply wanted to smother his mate with love and kisses and affection. 

"Hey… You're not fat or gross. You're beautiful and adorable. I know you worked hard in cleaning the house and it's super, duper clean. Trust me, I was joking." Johnny laughed, pressing a firm kiss on his forehead. "And you're a good omega, always. You're better than every omega that exists."

Donghyuck sniffled and nodded at his words, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband. He wiggled his face away from his hands and pressed it against the alpha's chest. He gently smacked his husband's bicep and bit his chest, earning him a quiet curse. 

"Ow! What the hell?"

"That's what you get for making me cry." He looked up at him with a glare.

"I said I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident-"

Donghyuck tugged his collar done and kissed him, shushing the alpha up. It was soft and sweet, smiling against the older male's lips. 

"You're a dumbass." The omega smiled gently. " _ My dumbass."  _

"Sometimes I forget you're terrible at being romantic and sweet with your words." Johnny laughed. 

"I-I'm not terrible! You're the alpha! You're supposed to be the romantic one!" 

"Aren't omegas supposed to be sweet and loving towards their hardworking alphas? I'm only treated with insults and violence!" Johnny sighed dramatically, placing his chin on Donghyuck's head.

"I  _ am  _ sweet! You just don't deserve to see that side of me! You're a dumbass and a stupid knothead." Donghyuck pouted. "Do you want me to cry again, huh? Is that it?" 

"Of course not~! I love you even though you're so mean to me!" Johnny smiled, patting his omega's cheeks. 

He appreciated and loved how his omega really was with him. Donghyuck was his cute tsundere lover who easily got embarrassed by affection. He knows being called a 'dumbass' was just Donghyuck's endearing nickname for him. He doesn't mean it as an insulting way. Johnny appreciated every single form of affection and love from his omega even if it's nontraditional. 

"...I love you too." Donghyuck grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny appreciates our loving tsundere babe hyuck and personally loves being called a dumbass by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dummy number #2. Na Jaemin is up next. Also, i hate the fact the font on these and my fics in general on here is on arial. Ugh i don't know how to change the font on here to something better.

Jaemin eyes widened in panic at the sight of large tears falling from his omega's lashes. Oh god,  _ oh god.  _ He made his most beautiful wife cry! He felt his heart breaking at the sight of those tears. He promised that he would never, never,  _ ever _ make his mate cry. A promise that he made sure to follow religiously. He always made sure he was smiling, never wanting to ever see him cry. 

He just so happened to break the promise today for making a fucking joke. A joke he shouldn't have said and wished he could take back. If he could, he'd let Donghyuck stab him with sword for making him cry. He'd deserved it after all. No one should have an omega cry. No one should make  _ his  _ omega cry. 

A crying Donghyuck is a serious crime in his books. It shouldn't be taken lightly. Whoever made him cry has to pay dearly. Therefore,  _ he  _ has to pay dearly. He needs to be fucking punished, stoned to death, anything! 

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry, Hyuckie!" Jaemin instinctively made his way towards the omega to hug him. "I'm so sorry… I was joking and I shouldn't have." 

Donghyuck's cries and sniffles shattered Jaemin's heart completely. His guilt was eating him away as his wife's tears seeped through his shirt. All he wanted was to stop him from crying and cheer him up in the best way possible. 

"I know.. I can't stop crying." Donghyuck sniffed. "It's been like this all day. I cried watching some stupid puppy video." 

Right, his hormones have been acting pretty crazy since he is pregnant. How could he forget that? He should've known. Now he feels like a bigger idiot for making him cry. Pregnant omegas were sensitive and hormonal. 

"Still… I'm sorry for making you cry.. You know I don't like seeing you cry." Jaemin apologized, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. 

"It's not your fault, honey. I'm just fucking hormonal and pregnant. I cried when I saw Hanuel laugh because she's so cute." Donghyuck whined, burying his face into his husband's neck. 

"I can't blame you. Our baby is fucking adorable. I'd cry too." Jaemin laughed. 

It's true. His little princess was the most adorable thing  _ ever.  _ No other baby can compare to his beautiful princess. She was truly the apple of his eyes. Everything she did made his heart swell with largw amounts of love for her. 

"She is… I still can't believe I made her." Donghyuck smiled, eyes still watery. His eyes were puffy and swollen from crying all day. 

" _ We _ made her." Jaemin corrected.

"Oh? So you're telling me that you carried her for 9 fucking months in your stomach as well? Did your ankles get swollen? Felt the back pains, hm? Have her kick your fucking guts? Did you give birth to her as well?" Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

Na Jaemin is an idiot. 

"W-Well.."

Mood swings, yup. He loved his mood swings...

"Well what, Na Jaemin? Are you going to say you fucked me and got me knocked up with your stupid sperm? You made one contribution in making her! Meanwhile, I spent the whole nine months with her in my goddamn stomach!"

"If it weren't for that one contribution we wouldn't have Haneul." Jaemin replied dumbly, wincing at his mate's sharp glare. 

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"Wha.. Why? I'm sorry, honey! Please don't make me sleep on the couch.."

"I don't forgive you. You're sleeping there." 

He didn't end up sleeping on the couch. Donghyuck came crying to him, apologizing to him for being 'mean'. He practically dragged Jaemin back to their bed and demanded cuddles. Of course, who was Jaemin to deny him? After all, he gave the best cuddles. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na Jaemin is a doting husband and weak against Donghyuck's tears. He's willing to commit seppuku for making Lee Donghyuck cry.


End file.
